


Kiss it Better

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, kissing safes lifes, minimal amount of, occures, title's a dead give away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -"Derek, please." Stiles pleaded, petting the Werewolf's face and then neck, searching for his pulse again and feeling his own heart leaping in relief when he found it. Barely, but it was still there."Okay. Next time I'll kiss him." He remembered himself say, years ago, almost forgotten. Back then, Hayden brought Liam back with a simple kiss and even Malia managed to kick start Scott's healing process. Maybe...He didn't really have much to loose, if it didn't work, Derek wouldn't even remember...as long as he woke up eventually. Stiles brought his face down closer to Derek's. "God, please don't kill me for this." he whispered before connecting their lips softly but still with a slight urgency._
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 267





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hellowww!💕
> 
> Please enjoy this excuse for smushing the faces of our little hero's together xD
> 
> Yes, I love Rihanna, title is from her song. It was kinda stuck in my head...even though the song doesn't fit at all :D

## Kiss it Better

  


  
It was raining pretty badly and it hindered Stiles from calculating how bad Derek's wounds actually were. Was he bleeding out or did he heal? There was no telling from where Stiles was hovering over the still form of him with the twilight in the woods.  


He had hit him multiple times in the face already, hoping to bring him back to consciousness like all those times before. Derek's eyelashes didn't even flutter and the rain just kept on pouring down on them.  


The pack of Werecoyotes that had entered Beacon Hills out of curiosity and found it irritating to encounter Derek at the supermarket two days ago had finally shown their face again. This time they had stopped Stiles cruiser as he had followed Derek's short message.  


Of all the things he'd thought would go down, it wasn't them ripping two large gashes into Derek's abdomen and leave as if nothing had happened. Right there in front of Stiles. It was probably meant as a warning, showing him they'd do as they pleased. A message meant for every remaining supernatural being in Beacon Hills.  


"Come on, Derek. It was just some stinking coyotes, start healing damnit." Stiles mumbled before hitting the Werewolf again, feeling worse in doing so by the minute. He gulped and looked at the mess below Derek's ribcage. He pulled part of his torn up shirt away to see more.  


The open wound didn't look like it was knitting itself back together, but Derek had still a pulse, Stiles could feel it, even though it was pretty damn weak. "Don't do this to me, I can't carry your heavy ass all the way to my car. Wake up, you fucking idiot!" Stiles was getting frantic and honestly couldn't tell if he was crying now or if it was just the rain running down his face.  


"Derek, please." Stiles pleaded, petting the Werewolf's face and then neck, searching for his pulse again and feeling his own heart leaping in relief when he found it. Barely, but it was still there.

" _Okay. Next time I'll kiss him._ " He remembered himself say, years ago, almost forgotten. Back then, Hayden brought Liam back with a simple kiss and even Malia managed to kick start Scott's healing process. Maybe...  


He didn't really have much to loose, if it didn't work, Derek wouldn't even remember...as long as he woke up eventually. Stiles brought his face down closer to Derek's. "God, please don't kill me for this." he whispered before connecting their lips softly but still with a slight urgency.  


Derek's were cold and wet due to the rain mercilessly falling down on him and probably the blood loss, but it didn't take long for him to instinctively reciprocate the kiss. Stiles could hear him take a deep breath and then pressing back against Stiles, opening his mouth to nip on Stiles upper lip.

To be completely honest with himself, Stiles had momentarily forgotten why they were even kissing in the first place, but when he did he instantly broke the contact and sprang backwards, landing in a wet puddle behind him. "Uh..."  


They were staring at each other and Stiles just knew he was gaping like a fish outside the water, unsure what to even say now. His gaze turned away from Derek's confused look and towards the huge wound that was almost healed completely. "I'll be damned...it worked." he breathed out.  


His uniforms pants were ruined beyond repair since the puddle had eagerly mixed with Derek's blood and now he looked like he waded hip deep through a sea of blood. Awesome, his dad was gonna like his explanation to that one not even a little bit.  


"W-Why did you...?" Derek asked, now sitting up with a frown on his face. He wasn't even able to say it out loud. Did he traumatize Derek that much with his kiss? If that wasn't a kick to the balls...  


"I'm sorry...you didn't wake up the normal way and I'm sure I could've beaten you into a mushy pulp before you'd ever gain consciousness," Stiles answered, licking his lips and realizing how it must look like to Derek as he did that. He stopped the motion immediately. "Because I almost did, dude. I just remembered how Hayden and Malia managed to bring Liam and Scott back and kick start their healing. I thought..." saying it out loud made him recognize the pattern there and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment upon the implication. "I thought it couldn't hurt to try." Stiles said at last.  


Derek blinked the rain out of his long lashes, probably processing all that Stiles had said to him. "Thanks." the Werewolf replied finally, but it didn't sound very thankful. Of course Stiles was aware that it seemed like he assaulted Derek and under any other circumstance he'd never think of doing so, but this wasn't even meant to be a romantic kiss. He just wanted to help and bring Derek back, that alone was his highest priority.  


"I'll drive you to your apartment." Stiles offered, getting up and out of the puddle with a grimace at his pants. Blood red and beige really don't go together. At least not like this. "And we'll tell Chris about them. I get the feeling they don't particularly care about who they might kill."  


"Okay." Derek replied, taking the offered hand to get himself onto his feet. He still looked out of it and Stiles couldn't blame him, the guy _almost died again_ and woke up to a smooch from another man.  


He let go of Derek's hand and gestured into the general direction of his car. "Come on." The Werewolf was still a little weak and stumbled more than anything as he followed Stiles through the woods.  


The drive back to the Werewolf's apartment was unusually quiet even at Derek's rate. It unnerved Stiles to no end. He'd thought for a split second that Derek would growl at him and tell him to never do that again or that he'd shove Stiles away from him or something...  


The quietness wasn't a good development, at least not in Stiles opinion.

"Do you, uh, do you think everything healed okay?" Stiles asked, trying to strike up a conversation once he wasn't able to stay silent anymore.

"Yes." Derek replied, one hand pressed flat against his stomach, the destroyed shirt showing off his impossible preternatural abs as well as the dark and thick happy trail. Everything was smeared with blood. Stiles averted his gaze again, turning it back to the road, eyes a little wider than before.  


He cleared his throat. "Good. Great." Stiles babbled as he drove onto the parking lot of Derek's apartment complex. "So, here we are. See you, uh, see you later." he told him, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel nervously.  


Derek nodded in reply and got out of the car without another word. Stiles followed his every move with his eyes, until Derek was safely inside the apartment complex and then hit his own head against the wheel a couple times. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. God, I hate myself." Stiles grumbled miserably. "Ow..." he rubbed his forehead, a few moments later he quickly backed out of the parking lot to get home.  


Once he got there and put his ruined uniform in the laundromat in hopes of saving it somehow, he called Chris Argent to tell him about the pack of Werecoyotes and how hostile they were. He assured Stiles he'd do something soon and Stiles really couldn't care less if Chris was going to shoot them or just put the fear of god in them to cause them to leave Beacon Hills.  


Stiles wasn't proud of himself for wishing they'd all die with a Wolfsbane bullet between their eyes.

Though, everything went kind of fine considering, Stiles was still unable to fall asleep for a long time. The way Derek had stared at him and then refused to even look his way haunted Stiles in his dream, once he managed to sleep.  


He had tossed and turned, but managed to get up in the morning regardless. The blood in his uniform didn't come out and Stiles sighed. That was the last one of his uniforms at home, the only other one that survived throughout the last three month was still at the station, which meant he would need to change there. Oh joy.  


The locker room at the Sheriff Station smelled worse than the one at Beacon Hills High had, if Stiles was honest. It was one of the reasons why he hated to change there.

Multiple days went by and he didn't hear from Derek. That in and of itself wasn't anything new or legitimately concerning, but Stiles couldn't quite stop feeling like he ruined their friendship somehow.  


It was his turn standing at the side of the road to catch speeding citizens. That was when he saw Derek again. Haights had measured the speed and given Stiles the license plate information so he'd be able to stop the driver.  


He knew instantly that it was Derek. Stiles had waved him out, causing him to stop and then got up to his window to give him a speeding ticket. The whole ordeal was cold and Derek didn't look at him even once. All Stiles could do was his job and then let him drive away again. He stood there, looking at the taillights getting smaller and smaller and swallowed thickly.  


Now he had assurance of having ruined everything between them.

Would Derek even answer a call from him anymore? Could he really blame Derek for ignoring him? What would happen when Stiles was in danger and not even Derek would come to his rescue? Seeing as Scott was somewhere in South America to find himself or something, having dragged Malia with him. And Lydia was still collecting Bachelors and Masters, Doctorates and PhDs like Baseball cards.  


Stiles was twenty-six and pretty alone in his hometown when it came to supernatural beings or people in the know, except for Derek. He would've called them friends. Good friends even. Though, now that was history as well as it seemed.  


He regretted coming back to Beacon Hills sometimes. If it wasn't for his dad, he would've left a long time ago.

That night, when he got home Stiles pulled the six pack out of the fridge and put it on the coffee table, intending to at least get a little drunk before bed. Tomorrow was his day off, so he wouldn't have to work with a slight hangover.  


Stiles had opened the first can and gulped down one third of it while searching for something to watch on Netflix, when someone knocked on his door. Other people his age would probably go out and party, but Stiles didn't feel like it today or at all.  


He stood up again, contemplating if it was one of his nosy neighbors who had _accidentally_ taken some of his laundry with them again. When he looked through the peep hole he did a double take, opening his locks instantly and swinging his door open. "Derek...is everything okay?" he asked, looking behind the Werewolf and then took in his appearance again. He didn't look hurt or harried.  


"Can I come in?" the Werewolf asked and Stiles stepped to the side, gesturing for Derek to go ahead. Once he was in the living room he must've seen the six pack. "Am I interrupting something?"  


"Nah, I was just trying to get this dreamless sleep everyone's talking about like it's something fancy. Heard alcohol helped achieving that." Stiles replied because what the hell, Derek would be able to hear him lie anyway. He felt giddy to talk to Derek like nothing had happened. "How, uh, how can I help you, big guy?" he asked nervously, suddenly very aware of the fact that he hadn't cleaned his apartment in way longer than was even remotely okay.  


It wasn't really messy, but it was far from clean either.

Derek turned towards him. "I talked to Deaton." he stated after staring at Stiles for an eerily long time. Sadly, he wasn't very forthcoming with any other information after that.

Stiles swallowed nervously and quirked his eyebrow in question. "About?" he asked out loud as Derek wasn't prompted into talking again. He slowly walked past Derek and sat down on his couch to continue drinking his open beer before it would turn too stale. Not that it was anything for connoisseurs to begin with.  


There was a frown forming in-between Derek's brows. "The reason why...when you-" he stopped and huffed in annoyance. Derek wasn't usually someone who couldn't express himself the way he wanted to. "Why I healed, when you-... kissed me." he finally told Stiles, voice turning smaller to the end.  


Stiles wasn't any less lost as to why that was even important and a question that needed to be asked in the first place. "...okay? And he said what exactly?" Stiles wanted to know, squinting at Derek and then scooting forwards on the couch to offer him one of the beer cans. The Werewolf declined nonverbally and Stiles thought _fair enough_ because those weren't that tasty at all and Derek wasn't able to at least get a bit drunk on them. When there were no perks, there was no reason to suffer.  


With a semi finale shrug Derek sat down in the recliner a few feet away from Stiles. "You know Deaton." Derek said. "He told me to think of every other time it worked and the similarities." And oh, had Stiles thought about those. And he had come to the conclusion that he was an asshole and should've never have kissed Derek in the first place, because...  


Because he thought of him in a way that Derek would never think of Stiles, even though the kiss had been innocent and he had just thought about saving Derek and not his own pleasure. That came a lot later and had him freak out for a second. He didn't just _like_ Derek, although he did like him just fine, but the problem was he didn't _just_ like him.  


Stiles was pretty sure he loved him, or at the very least had a huge crush on him. And that wasn't fair to Derek, who didn't even date anymore due to his previous disasters regarding his love life. It made Stiles a bit sad to think about, because Derek deserved someone who loved him and who he loved in return. And no, Stiles didn't see himself at Derek's side in the future in any other capacity as a friend.  


"They were all couples." Stiles said, because he probably needed to rip this whole situation off like a band aid. "Except for us. And it weren't female wiles either, because I'm pretty sure I'm still very male in the downstairs area."  


Derek sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands. "I said the same thing to Deaton," he replied, once again refusing to look at Stiles. "He told me that it was probably love." and at that he looked directly into Stiles eyes who felt caught off-guard.  


There was not a single word Stiles was able to get out, because there was nothing going through his head that was comprehendible enough to even voice. And he couldn't lie, damn those Werewolves and their special super-hearing. Derek didn't say anything else, giving Stiles enough time to come up with an answer. "Well...I do care for you and I do want you to be alive. We're friends, right?" he swallowed, glad he found something that was true and not overly exposing. "I-, I mean, it's not unusual for friends to feel platonic love, right? That would, like, explain it." Still no lie, as he asked for Derek's opinion.  


"Right," the Werewolf replied dejected, reaching out for one of the cans. "But it doesn't explain why I still feel your lips against mine when I think about it hard enough or why I want to kiss you again." Derek admitted, causing Stiles to spew his just taken sip all over the table in front of him.  


That would be a bitch to clean up later...

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles exclaimed, wiping his chin with the sleeve of his sweater. It was a goner now anyway and his ever growing pile of laundry would probably judge him even more, when it'll tip to the side eventually. Stiles put the can down deliberately careful and then turned his gaze to Derek. "Did I space out for a second there or did you really just say that?" he asked for good measure.  


Derek shrugged, his facial expression turning from vulnerable to unreadable in the span of milliseconds. "Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything, you clearly don't want to and...I should go." he put the untouched beer can back on Stiles messy coffee table.  


"No, wait!" Stiles quickly said, halfway standing up to reach out to Derek. "I just-, I needed you to say it to be sure I didn't just day dream. Please Derek. Did you actually say you want to kiss me?" he asked, searching Derek's face for any change.  


Reluctantly, Derek nodded in answer. He was probably as afraid of rejection as Stiles was and _holy cow,_ now Stiles was freaking out for an entirely different and exciting reason. "I want to kiss you, too." he replied. "Though, I need you to understand that I wasn't trying to take advantage of you that night, I just really wanted you to survive and...I ran out of options." Stiles told him.  


He was aware of Derek's history of sexual assault and unwanted attention. That was so far from what Stiles had intended to do, that he needed to say it to let Derek hear the truth of it. "I believe you." Derek responded.  


Neither of them made a move at first, then they were both standing only a few inches apart. "Are we...doing this now?" Stiles asked as Derek's hands settles on Stiles hips, pulling him closer.  


"Guess so. Unless you changed your mind," the Werewolf replied, the tiniest bit unsure of his actions. "You left me confused that night, when you abruptly backed away and I wasn't really able to pinpoint what I was feeling, because of the distracting pain in my stomach." Derek told him. "I want to know what it feels like without it."  


"Sure, we can...I can help you out with that." Stiles said, knowing they were both very aware of him being not really selfless about it. He wanted to kiss Derek just as much as Derek seemed to want to kiss him. If he did have a gay crisis because of Stiles in the last few days, it would definitely explain why he had avoided Stiles at first.  


Everyone dealt with a sudden revelation different and Stiles knew Derek enough to be sure his tactic was to shut down and figure it out in his own time. Which is actually very okay for Stiles.  


Being almost the same height granted them to be even closer to each other as they locked eyes. It was like magnetism, both of them drawn to each other at the same time and when their lips met in a soft brush, Stiles thought he lost his ability to breath for a second. This felt way better than the cold and wet version.  


The dry, close lipped press of their mouths changed pace and soon they seemed to be devouring each other. He must've smelled and tasted like a whole brewery to the Werewolf, but he didn't seem fazed at all. Stiles got hold of Derek's shoulders and then let his arms worm around the Werewolf's neck as Derek embraced his middle, pressing him impossibly closer and drawing a deep and throaty moan out of Stiles mouth, just to lick it away again.  


Their tongues were gliding over one another, sending heat up his spine and causing Stiles to feel lightheaded. He bit into Derek's lower lip, pulling it between his teeth just to lick over it apologetic. Derek didn't hold back either biting as much as Stiles did in retaliation. Their teeth clicked together and they parted enough to take a breath and look at each other.  


"...What's the verdict?" Stiles asked, his voice thick with arousal, the feeling spiking even further as he looked into Derek's almost black orbs. He watched Derek's tongue come out slowly to swipe over his own lips in a thoughtful manner, while staring at Stiles mouth.  


"That I want to kiss you again." Derek eventually answered, he backed Stiles slowly over to the wall behind him. It almost felt like they were dancing to an imaginary song with the way they moved. "Can I?" he asked, now holding Stiles face in his hands.  


"Yes." Stiles breathed out and Derek caught his lips in a kiss again. He'd never felt like this from only exchanging kisses with someone. Not even as a teenager, well especially not then. The last person he kissed was overly fond of lip gloss and though it did make her lips look tempting, kissing someone who had applied it was just not that awesome. Quite the contrary, really. It was sticky and tasted of chemical fruit.  


It even made his throat feel raw. All in all: not the greatest experience.

Derek's lips were void of lip gloss, obviously. He had nice lips, soft and dry and surprisingly plush. Due to his beard it didn't look like it, but now Stiles knew better. Even the soft hair of his beard felt nice, tickling Stiles skin or lips when it brushed over any part in the general area around the mouth.  


He'll probably have beard burn after, but Stiles couldn't care less about that. As long as Derek would kiss him like that, he would put up with anything.

The Werewolf trailed kisses over Stiles face and stopped to breathe, keeping them cheek to cheek. "Again?" Derek asked in a low voice right into Stiles ear and he shuddered.  


"The answer will always be yes." Stiles replied and heard Derek chuckle.

"Always?" Derek asked and Stiles could feel his smile. "Careful with that blank permission." he warned.

"Do you know how you feel now?" Stiles asked instead of responding to Derek. There was a soft kiss ghosting over the side of his face.

"I think kissing you is the closest I'll ever come to being drunk," Derek answered honest. "It's intoxicating."

Stiles could feel Derek's hard length against his leg and he knew Derek was able to feel his erection too. He turned his head towards Derek's, resulting in him looking at Stiles. They shared the same breath and their mouths glided over each others. "I know what you mean." Stiles said, with every word he brushed their lips together again. "But we should go on a date before taking this any further."  


"Agreed." Derek replied, catching Stiles lips in his again and rolling his hips up against Stiles'. His breath hitched and he gasped out Derek's name. They did land in Stiles unmade bed after that, but it didn't go anywhere else than making out excessively. And okay, there was some grinding involved too, obviously.  


After, they were lying next to each other, arms touching and were staring at the ceiling. Stiles just knew from the way his lips felts, that he looked completely debauched. Derek turned on his side, propped up on his elbow he looked down at Stiles. The Werewolf reached out with his left hand and lightly touched Stiles lips, taking a little bit of pain away as he did so. "Dinner tomorrow?" he asked, looking for all the world like he was absolutely entranced.  


Stiles smiled up at him. "I'd love to." he answered and again Derek ducked down to steal a kiss from him.

"I need to go," Derek told him and Stiles quirked his eyebrow in question. They both knew Derek didn't have any obligations. "Or else we won't manage to stay pure for much longer. And you did say we should go on a date first."  


"Derek. I already came in my pants, there's nothing pure about this since we fell into my bed." Stiles stated and watched Derek take a long breath through his nose.

"I know," Derek replied with a smirk. "I can practically taste you on my tongue with every breath I take. That's why I need to leave."

"So what? You get the urge to lick me clean or something like that?" Stiles asked, halfway joking. Derek raised both his eyebrows, still smiling like he waited for Stiles to catch on. "Wait, really? Oh Jesus." he hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment.  


"Hey, you remember that time Isaac was freshly bitten and wanted to attack you?" Derek asked suddenly, touching Stiles arms with the pad of his finger.

Stiles peeked through his hands at Derek. "And you did your Alpha routine to put him in his place. I remember."

"You smelled a bit like this back then too." Derek stated and Stiles pulled his hands off his face to stare at him.

"You _memorized_ the way I smelled from way back? Oh my God." Stiles said in an accusatory tone.

There was a smile tugging at the corner of Derek's lips. "I couldn't quite figure out why you would smell like that in such a situation. And I have to admit it was kind of an ego boost at the time."  


"Like you need any of those." he droned. " _Oh my God._ Dude, I had so many fear boners at the time," Stiles replied. "Don't you remember being a teenager? It was like, you breathe, boom boner, you turn slightly to the side, boom boner. It actually never even mattered what was happening, but I have to admit...I was turned on due to the power display at that moment specifically. I think I even came a bit in my pants...." Stiles told him. "It was a very confusing time when the Alpha pack arrived and they flashed their red eyes left and right. Or when Scott became an Alpha. I was turned on twenty-four seven. It was bordering on painful."  


That caused Derek to laugh out loud. "God, I'm glad I didn't know of it when I was an Alpha." he said. "You and Scott annoyed me so much, I'm pretty sure I would've used that knowledge against you at some point."  


"What? Like you would've flashed your red eyes at me more often?" Stiles asked with a laugh in his voice. "Glad I only just told you, I would've died of embarrassment otherwise." he said. "Though I do think your blue eyes are pretty too."  


Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles. "You do?" he wanted to know. Instead of a verbal answer Stiles pushed himself up and kissed him softly. Then he nodded in affirmation with a fond smile on his lips and sank back down into his pillows.  


He returned Stiles smile and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna go now," Derek stated. "Dinner at six?" Stiles nodded again. "I'll be here to get you then." Derek said and stood up gracefully. Stiles just knew he would've flailed around a lot if he had tried to get up at this point. Even though he grew into his limbs years ago.  


Turns out, Stiles didn't need any alcohol to sleep well that night, but he did need a huge amount of aloe for his lips and skin that had been bitten mercilessly and scratched due to beard burn. Stiles figured he could live with that kind of skincare routine, if it meant to kiss a certain Werewolf for as long as they both wanted to.  


He'd been nervous, regardless of how unnecessary it was to feel that way. Logic didn't apply here. And six pm neared a lot faster than Stiles would've guessed. He honestly couldn't tell where his entire day went before he found himself outside to wait for Derek to arrive.  


As soon as he got in the car, it was easy and carefree again. They shared a kiss in greeting and then Derek drove them to the local diner. People would probably view it as cheap date or even one that most teenagers would have, but Stiles was very okay with it, not wanting to go into a fancy restaurant yet.  


"It's nice to know we don't need to impress each other." Stiles said, remembering his horrible attempt at dating in College. And if he was honest with himself, he didn't get particularly better after College either. It brought him here though, so he wasn't really complaining.  


"I think that ship sailed the moment we met anyway." Derek chuckled. They had already ordered and were waiting on their food, both of them wearing soft smiles.

"Right, I was so afraid of you, I tried to convince myself that I hated you instead," Stiles laughed. "If I had known what a damn softie you really are, our relationship would've been very different." he said.  


Derek huffed faux-indignated. "I wasn't a softie back then. I mostly lived off on hate and longing for revenge. I had to die to change significantly."

Stiles was about to say something, when the door of the diner opened and his dad walked in. He had absolutely no business to be there since the diner had not a single heart healthy option. It took a moment for the Sheriff to catch Stiles eye and then he looked like a deer caught in headlights before schooling his expression again.  


Then Derek turned towards Stiles dad and apparently prompted him into coming over with that. Great, his father was going to crash their very first date. It was just Stiles' luck.  


"Hey son," he greeted Derek. "Stiles." he turned to his own kid. Derek acknowledged him with a nod and a smile.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, old man?" just for the way he had greeted him, Stiles wouldn't allow Noah to get out of here carrying any food. If he had to bribe the whole damn town to force his dad to eat his veggies, he was so going to do it. Sheriff or not, his doctor told him he had to cut out all of the greasy fast food and Stiles would make sure he'd do as he was told.  


"Getting food. What's going on here?" his father asked in return, sitting down at their booth next to Derek like he wasn't interrupting anything. "Is there going to be another situation? Anything I need to know about beforehand?"  


Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but didn't get anywhere and even Derek looked like he was at a loss for words now. It caused Noah to look from one to the other and Stiles decided to save them all from whatever Derek would come up with. "It's not a meeting of importance regarding supernatural shenanigans, dad. We're here to get some food." he said, unsure of how to break it to his father that this was a real date and hey, he liked men too, _who would've thought?_  


Certainly not his dad, that was for sure.

The Sheriff let out a small sigh of relief. "Good, I'm not up to deal with anything new." he told them. "Mind if I join you two?" Noah asked, grabbing the menu as he said that.  


Their food arrived and Stiles shared a look with Derek. They thanked their waitress though. "Actually..." the Werewolf drifted off as Noah ordered from her.

"Yes, we mind. You're not even supposed to eat here," Stiles barged in. "I mean it, Holly, don't give him anything or I swear to got the next ticket for your unique parking style won't just _disappear_ like magic." he said, looking straight at the waitress.  


She popped her gum and shrugged. "He's here every Tuesday and Thursday." Holly apparently chose to rat the Sheriff out to his own son.

"But it's Friday," Stiles said and then looked at his dad with accusation. "You're going for three times a week? Seriously? Do you have a death wish? What is wrong with you?" he exploded.  


"I was hungry, sue me." Noah replied defensively.

"I wish I could," Stiles grumbled under his breath. "But sadly it's not a crime to eat yourself to an early grave."

Derek made a contemplative face. "Depends on who you ask. Catholics would point out that gluttony is a sin..." he shrugged when both Stilinski's looked at him.

With a finger pointing to Derek, Stiles said:"I knew there was a reason I keep you around. See dad? Maybe you should convert and be catholic. That'll stop you from gluttony at least."  


"I'm not afraid of the fiery pit of hell, Stiles, if it means I can eat bacon." his dad responded with a slight shake of his head, like he couldn't believe Stiles was actually his son sometimes.

"Don't you want to meet your grandchildren?" Stiles asked then. Holly was getting more and more uneasy, deciding to 'come back later' and Derek just watched their whole interaction like it was some drama soap on tv. Their eyes met briefly. "I mean, someday in the future...there could maybe be grandchildren and you won't be able to see them, because you would be six feet under. Or, well, standing on the chimney in an urn. Your call." Stiles was gesticulating wildly as he said that, hoping his burger and fries won't be too cold once he'd get to eat them.  


"Fine." Noah gave in. Then, for the first time since he walked in and caught sight of them, he took in Stiles and Derek's appearance. "Why do you look so dressed up? Are you two going on a double date later?" he asked and Stiles was so, so happy he didn't take that sip of his milkshake like he wanted to, because that would definitely be somewhere in Derek's face now.  


"Uh...no," he answered, looking at Derek with a question in his eyes. "No double date, just us."

"It's nice you two became friends," Noah said. "I admit I wasn't a fan of you two knowing each other when Stiles was still in High School, but now it's okay."

"Cool, thanks for the approval, dad," Stiles drawled. "Not that this right now would've ever happened when I was a teenager." he continued with. "Pretty sure Derek was too annoyed to give me the time of day."  


"I liked you," Derek decided to add to the conversation. "We all just had a lot of issues back then."

"Well, anyway dad, as much as I enjoy your company," Stiles looked away from Derek's mesmerizing eyes. "You're interrupting our first date, can you, like, go away now?" he had decided to just blurt it out, hoping against all odds that it wouldn't cause a scene in some way or other. "Find a vegan restaurant or whatever. Eat real vegetables for once."  


"Excuse me, what?" Noah replied, eyes a bit wider than a moment ago when it sank in what Stiles had said. "Your _what now?_ "

"First date." Derek supplied, but then he got a stern look and decided to just shut it for a while. At least he was able to eat his food now.

"What Derek said. It's our first date," Stiles responded. "And you're crashing it pretty hard."

His dad sighed. "...Stiles."

"I'm not kidding." he replied to his father, a hard gesture underlining the words he's saying.

" _Stiles._ " Noah didn't look convinced at all, his voice hard like a warning.

"I swear it's not some secret supernatural crisis. We really are on a date." Stiles tried to reason again.

"Stiles!"

" _What?_ " he asked exasperated and frustrated.

"Since when are you even interested in men?" his dad asked. "And more importantly, when did this happen between you two?" the Sheriff pointed from one to the other.  


"Pretty recently," Derek butted in. "As in yesterday."

Noah looked like he deflated a little. "Oh," his eyes tracing over Stiles expression, searching for any kind of discomfort he might have regarding Derek and finding none. Just a fond look directed at the Werewolf. "Oh," he repeated. "Sorry."  


"I didn't want to tell you, because we weren't even sure if there would be anything to tell in the near future," Stiles said then. "It's just, I really wanted to see how this turns out before anyone else got the news."  


"Scott doesn't know?" the Sheriff asked with raised brows.

Stiles inclined his head and sighed. "Dad, Scott didn't even write me back last week. I know he's fine, because Malia told me. So no, he doesn't know either."

They talked a little more about the Scott situation, how Melissa coped with her son being away that long and then Noah left them alone. Never knowing that Stiles and Derek had played footsie under the table the whole time. As soon as his dad left the diner, he was hauled over the table for a deep and filthy kiss. "If anyone else was still confused about this being a date or not." Derek had said and winked at Stiles.  


After that, their first date went pretty well, as did the rest of their life's, including a few supernatural hiccups and their three adopted kids. If Stiles had known all he had to do was kiss it better to get there, he would've done it in Mexico already.  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!💖
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated! 💖


End file.
